Mid Summer's Night Dream
by KiKi-Kami-Sama
Summary: Relationships are failing because Naraku and Sesshoumaru are fighting. Kikyo will not marry Inuyasha, but Inuyasha begs for her heart. Kagome wants Inuyasha, but he only wants Kikyo. Contains one yaoi scene.
1. Scene 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. **

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**By**

**Mimi-Kami-Sama & KinkyKikyo**

**For all those people who actually read Shakespeare and understand it here are the characters and who plays them.**

**Lysander- Bankotsu**

**Demetrius- Inuyasha**

**Hermia- Kikyo**

**Egues aka the father- Kaede**

**Helena- Kagome**

**Oberon aka Faerie King- Sesshoumaru**

**Titania aka the faerie queen- Naraku**

**Faeries- Kana, Kagura, Kohaku**

**Puck- Jaken**

**Quince- Renkotsu**

**Bottom- Suikotsu**

**Flute- Kyoukotsu**

**Snout- Ginkotsu**

**Snug- Mukotsu**

**Starveling-Jakotsu**

**Hippolta- Sango**

**Servant- Kirara**

**Theseus- Miroku**

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter 1**

Miroku and Sango were taking a moonlight stroll in the forest.

"Now, my beautiful Sango, is it almost time for us to come together at last and bare each others child?" he said while he stroked her thigh.

With a whip cracking sound, Sango slapped Miroku across the face as she _clearly _said for the hundredth time" No, you gas producing ass (thanks mom, for this insult)! Not until we get married and that's in four days. Isn't it good enough I said yes to your stupid proposal?"

She heard a stir coming from the trees." Kirara, Miroku get down now! Hirakotsu!"

She shot her boomerang into the darkness of the trees and heard a load thud. A voice came yelling from which it hit. "Why did ye try to strike us?" It was Kaede. (Well, duh. Who else talks like that?) "Oops. Sorry, Lady Kaede." Four figures were coming out from out of the shadows. It was Lady Kaede, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Bankotsu.

"How are ye doing in these troubling times, our holy monk?"

"I am doing quite well, thank you for asking. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Thyself is a quarrel with thy older sister Kikyo. I am technically older since I have lived longer so I am only thinking of my sister's best chose. Since our parents are dead it seems only right for the next eldest to choose who she marries. Come forth Inuyasha."

Inuyasha steps forward, looking as delicious as he always does. Yumm.

"My holy monk, this is the man I want my sister to marry. I know he will protect her like he always does and that puts me at ease. Come forth Bankotsu." Bankotsu steps into plain view.

"Now this man, holy monk, this man hath bewitched thy sister's heart. I will obey the law. If she does not marry Inuyasha she has to be thrown into the den of the wolf demons. Her fate will rely on them. So which should it be elder sister? You have to be with Inuyasha or be thrown into a pit of savage wolves, according to our law."

"Which is it Kikyo? Inuyasha is a worthy husband. But, of course, you can always be with me and help me bare my children."

Sango picked up her boomerang and smacked it hard on the back of Miroku head.

"We're getting married in four days!"

"Ah, just technicalities." Miroku said with a big, pink bump pulsating on his head.

"Bankotsu is a worthy husband too. I wish my younger sister could look through my eyes."

"But you have to look through Lady Kaede eyes! On the day of our wedding, which is the next new moon, you will either be thrown into the den or marry Inuyasha. Now come Inuyasha, Lady Kaede, my beautiful Sango, let us depart."

They go off into the dark shadows of the forest. Bankotsu came out of hiding to go to his Kikyo.

"My Bankotsu I swear, tomorrow we will run away together."

"Look, Kikyo. Here comes Kagome."

Kagome came out from a split in a tree.

"Hello, beautiful Kagome. Where are you going?"

"You're calling me beautiful? Don't call me beautiful, because I know I am not. Inuyasha only loves your beauty."

"I push him away from me constantly, yet he still drives for my love."

"If only he could be as attracted to my love as you're pushing him away then I'd have him in no time."

"Do not worry anymore, Kagome. He will not be able to see me anymore. Bankotsu and I are running away from this place. Goodbye Soul Sharer, pray that we shall never be found. I wish you good luck with Inuyasha."

Bankotsu and Kikyo ran off in the forest together.

"Even though I am as pretty as Kikyo and look like her it's not enough. It doesn't even matter. I know I am pretty even if Inuyasha doesn't think I am. I will tell him that Kikyo is leaving and then, as usual, will go and pursue her. Won't be that hard, considering all you have to do is find the soul stealers. And if I tell him of Kikyo he might thank me, but I have no chance of him ever considering me as his bride."


	2. Scene 2

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter 2**

A group of men were walking into a clearing in the forest. It is the Shichinintai. Suikotsu is leading the way followed by Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu. Suikotsu stops abruptly and Ginkotsu crashes into him and everyone else has smashed in Ginkotsu. Bankotsu comes walking, casually, and stood next to Mukotsu.

"Hey, ladies, is everyone here?" said Bankotsu.

"Well you can call us all men by the stupid script you gave us, even Jakotsu." said Suikotsu.

Jakotsu gave Suikotsu a dirty look. "It doesn't matter what I look on the outside it's the inside that matters. As long as my Inu-Kun loves me he won't care if I'm a man. (I was so freaked out when I found out that Jakotsu was a man.)

"Great." said Bankotsu. "Because your little mutt friend will be coming and you'll try your best to get the part right." Jakotsu gave a heavy sigh and was trying to hide his blushing." But remember this, Jakotsu. That is the day he is being chosen to either marry Kagome or Kikyo, so don't get too disappointed." Jakotsu threw his head down in sadness.

"Now." started Bankotsu." This play is – 'The Most Lamentable Comedy and Most Cruel Death of Pyramus and Thisbe.' Don't mess it up. If you don't ruin this we can steal all of mutt faces Shikon jewel shards without him noticing. But of course, we could always just slice of that head of his."

Jakotsu gasped." Don't hurt him to much. I want to be able to mend all his wounds for him. Then he will realize that I am a beautiful man and the perfect person for him. Ahh we'll finally be alone together to have our moment. You can kill Kikyo and Kagome. I don't care what happens to them. Then maybe he'll marry me."

"Okay, Jakotsu. What ever turns you on." said Bankotsu, with a disturbed look on his face. "Now, back to the matters of the play."

"A very good play, I might add." said Suikotsu.

"Ya, whatever. Next time don't cut me off will you, Suikotsu." Suikotsu looked pissed. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. Ladies answer as I call you. Suikotsu.

Suikotsu stepped forward.

"What part do I have?"

"You, Suikotsu, are going to play the part of Pyramus."

Suikotsu rubbed his chin while he was thinking.

"What is Pyramus?" asked Suikotsu." A lover or a tyrant?"

"He is a lover that kills himself for love. I'd pay to see this play just to see you die, Suikotsu. Then I wouldn't have to deal with your ugly face anymore." Suikotsu blushed and went back into line. "The next person on my list is Renkotsu." Renkotsu stepped forward. "Renkotsu you will be doing the part of Thisbe."

"I can do that part." said Suikotsu.

"Yeah sure you can, Suikotsu. But as you have noticed I given the part to Renkotsu. So stop complaining."

Renkotsu looked confused. "So what is Thisbe? A wandering knight, maybe?"

"You are the woman that Suikotsu must love." said Bankotsu, trying to hold back laughter.

"Never mind, Bankotsu. I don't want that part anymore. Nor the part I have for that matter." said Suikotsu, looking shocked at the fact that he has to be in love with Renkotsu. Renkotsu slid on his hands and knees in front of Bankotsu.

"No, please." he said. "Let me not play a woman. My dignity is on the line. I have a beard, well um, coming." Bankotsu went up to the begging Renkotsu and held up his face in his hands. He looked at him and started to stroke his face. He patted his cheeks two times before slapping hard across the face. "I didn't know you had any dignity left in you Renkotsu." said Bankotsu, laughing. "Your face feels as smooth as a baby's bottom."

"Please, if you must sir, I could play the woman part." said Jakotsu. "I look enough like a woman. (That's for sure.) Then, finally, my precious Inu-Kun will know how beautiful I look in a dress." said Jakotsu, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nah. I think it would be funnier if Renkotsu played the part. People will pay more to see two men in love. You can shave the little fuzz you have Renkotsu or you can wear a mask. Remember to speak in as high of a voice you can." Renkotsu went back to his place in line not looking happy at all. Suikotsu went over to comfort him.

"Jakotsu." He stepped forward. "I will give you…"

"I can play that part." said Suikotsu.

"If your going to interrupt me to say that you want that part at least wait until I say what the fucking part is, idiot." Suikotsu looked embarrassed, again. "Jakotsu, I will give you Moonshine. It could be a man, but since you want that mutt to see you in a pretty dress I will change it into a woman's part if you like?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. But, please, don't tell anyone that it's a man's part. I want people to think I was forced into it" He said, while thrusting his two arms back to show that he snagged a good part. Suikotsu was telling him to use spirit fingers to represent the stars in the sky.

"Whatever. Ginkotsu." said Bankotsu. He drove forward. "You will be playing the wall."

"Oh, that's a manly part. Can I play it Bankotsu?" said Suikotsu.

"The next time you even attempt to try to get another part, Suikotsu, I will personally hurt you." said Bankotsu.

"Why do I have to play the wall?" asked Ginkotsu.

"Because you are the biggest and that makes sense."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, just big. Now stop asking stupid question I would like to get this all over with. We're almost done. The last part is for you Mukotsu." Mukotsu stepped forward. Suikotsu was giving a few pointers to Ginkotsu on how to look stiff and wall like. Ginkotsu was checking himself out making sure he didn't look fat into front of the audience. " You will be playing the lions part."

"Oh, I can play…"

Bankotsu went over to Suikotsu and kneed him in the stomach. "That will teach ya. Next time you won't be so lucky by receive such little of a punishment. Got it?" muttered Bankotsu. Suikotsu nodded while hugging his stomach.

"Do you already have the part written out?" asked Mukotsu. "Please give to me if you have because it'll take me a while to memorize it."

"Don't worry. The part is not that hard. All you have to do is roar." said Bankotsu. "Now, here are all your parts. Meet me in the palace wood by dark. There we will have our rehearsal. Please don't screw this up or it'll be our heads. Remember all of mutt-faces gang is going to be there and if they're not pleased we are dead." They all grab their own scripts and run off in different directions in the forest.


	3. Scene 3

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter 3**

**Note: I'm sorry if anyone is offended by me making Naraku the faerie queen. It just made sense with the plot line and it made it funny that the evilest guy in Inuyasha was a faerie queen. **

Jaken and Kanna meet each other in the forest. The both do a little faerie dance to welcome each other and show that they are not going to hurt one another. They start to make faerie music. The music stops playing abruptly and they both stop dancing. Jaken is the one who breaks the silence.

"How are you Kanna? Where have you've been?"

"Over mountains, under water, I do go everywhere with Naraku. I serve my faerie queen with the rest of my siblings. Farewell, I have to go. Naraku is coming over here."

"Well this is where Sesshoumaru is planning us to sleep at night. Now be careful, Naraku is coming. Sesshoumaru is pissed, because he has stolen the Shikon jewel from one of his friends. He will take it back. Ah, I must go. Here comes Sesshoumaru."

"And here comes Naraku. This conversation never happened." Sesshoumaru came out of the trees behind Jaken with Rin. Naraku came flying out from the sky with Kagura and Kohaku by his side. They both glared at each other.

"I am staying here all tonight, okay Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, coolly.

"Sesshoumaru." Naraku scowled.

"Wait, Narry?" (I know Narry is a weird pet name for Naraku. - -) Sesshoumaru grab his tail (or what ever that fluffy thing is on his right arm) and twisted it around Naraku so that he was trapped. Naraku blasted the tail off of him.

"Why are you here?" muttered Naraku.

"I came here for the Shikon jewel."

"I will not give it to you."

"Give me those shards."

"Not for my demons themselves! Faeries let's go!" Naraku's ganged followed him through the trees.

"Well, fine then. Go. I will torture you until you give it up. Come here, Jaken. Fetch me that flower, that has the juice's when put on some one sleeping, will make any man or woman fall madly in love with the next living creature they sees. When I have the juice I will wait until Naraku is sleeping, and then I'll drop some of the nectar into his eyes while he is asleep. The next thing he sees he shall love with all of his heart."

"Okay, lord Sesshoumaru. I will get the flower." Jaken goes of into the woods to go find the flower.

"Excellent. Wait. Who comes here? I will become invisible and over her what they're talking about." Sesshoumaru jumps into the tree branches. He finds a part of the tree that has particularly a large amount of branches and becomes hidden. He sees Inuyasha and Kagome coming out of the forest and standing right under him. He can hear that the two are fighting.

"I told you, I don't love you. So stop following me around, Kagome."

"I can't help it. You're perfect. I will only stop following you once you are no longer perfect in my eyes."

"You know one of these days I will run away from you and hide. You'll never be able to find me."

"You may run away, Inuyasha. But know this, I will always follow you." They both run back into the forest.

"Goodbye, little brother." Jaken had completed his mission. He returned with a beautiful, white, flower in his hands.

"You have the flower, Jaken."

"Yes, here it is." He hands over the flower to Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, Jaken, here is the plan. I know where Naraku sleeps and with this juice put some into his eyes. With the rest I want you to search this forest for a man that is followed by a pleading girl. You will know him by his red kimono he is wearing."

"Fear not my lord!"


	4. Scene 4

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter Four**

Naraku is lounging around on a big stump in a middle of a circle of trees. Naraku put down his baboon costume on the stump to cushion his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Come here faeries. Sing me a song to sleep and let me rest." Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku did a little dance together and they started to make music. Jaken came out from behind a tree. He used his staff of to heads to scare the faerie away. The music stopped and Jaken got worried that Naraku would wake up from the absence of faerie music. Naraku grumbled and turned over to his other side. Jaken gave a sigh of relief. He tiptoed over to Naraku and dropped the juices in his eyes. Jaken had heard a disturbance in the trees and jumped in the cloud of leaves. He saw Kikyo and ? holding hands.

"Let us stay here for tonight, my dear Kikyo. We will continue our runaway when the sun is up." He put his red kimono on the floor so that he and Kikyo had a place to sleep and won't get dirty. When they got comfortable ? yawned and put his arm around her. She started to feel nervous. Kikyo pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"Please, sweet , I'm not ready to give myself to you yet. Not until we are married. Please, for my sake, let's not sleep right next to each other. It doesn't feel right. Sleep somewhere over there." He gets off the kimono and lies in the dirt some twenty feet away. He turns back to look at his love. She is a sleep. God is she beautiful.

"I guess this is where I am going to sleep tonight. I hope she sleeps well and has wonderful dreams." He lies down in the dirt and falls asleep. Jaken comes jumping down from the trees.

"Through the forest I have looked but I still haven't found a man with a red kimono." Jaken almost trips over one of the bodies. He looks down to see a man a sleep. "Who do we have here? Is this the man I'm looking for? No, can't be. He's not wearing a red kimono, though he has the under shirt for one." Jaken hears a moan to his right. He looks and sees Kikyo sleeping. He sees her lying on a red kimono. "Ah, maybe this is the man lord Sesshoumaru was talking about." Jaken bends over and puts the juices in ? eyes.

Jaken heard another disturbance and ran away. Inuyasha and Kagome were running into the clearing of trees where Kikyo and ? were sleeping.

"Please, Inuyasha, stay with me."

"I'm getting frustrated with you, woman. I'm running away from you and stop following me."

"Oh, why do you leave me? Please, don't go!"

"Stay here forever for all I care, but leave me alone." Inuyasha jumps high into the sky and disappears. Tears were starting to fall from Kagome's eyes. She tried to run after him, but she tripped over somebody.

"Who is this?! Why is he on the ground? If you're alive, please, wake up!" He started to rub his eyes and looked up to see Kagome. He was shocked to see such a beautiful again standing over him. His heart was pounding faster than Sesshoumaru running.

"I will go through hell for you, my sweet Kagome."

"Don't say that?. What about Kikyo?"

"I don't love her anymore. I only love you."

"Why kind of joke are you trying to play on me? Why am I the woman Inuyasha hates while you love me?" She ran through the trees to get away from him. ? looked at Kikyo and gave her a discussing look.

"Stay there forever, Kikyo; and never come near me again." He ran off through the trees to go after Kagome. Kikyo was shifting around in her sleep like she was having a nightmare. She woke up and gasped for breathe, screaming.

"Help me!" She looked around and could not find her man. "Where are you? Talk to me! Why aren't you answering? You are either died or I'll be the one to kill you for leaving me." She gets up and takes the kimono with her. She heads in the opposite direction of Kagome and?.


	5. Scene 5

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter Five**

A group of mechanicals were walking to the palace in the moonlight. "Is everyone here?" asked Suikotsu.

"Yes." answered Bankotsu. "And here is a good place for our rehearsal. Suikotsu, you will start. When you have finished your speech go through the break in the trees over and come back on your cue." Jaken jumped out from the break in the trees.

"What the hell do we have here? Why are they so close to Naraku's palace? What is this? A play? I will be their audience." He hid in the shadows.

"Speak woman." said Bankotsu. Suikotsu just ignored his remark.

"Thisbe, the flowers of odious savors sweet – "

"Odors!" yelled a frustrated Bankotsu. He went up to Suikotsu and smacked him outside of the head. "Odors."

"Odors savor sweet." began Suikotsu. "So have my breath, my dear. But what's that, a voice." Suikotsu danced his way to the trees.

"What a strange person. I shall have some fun with him." Jaken followed Suikotsu into the breaking the trees and was giving an evil cackle.

"Should I start now?" asked Renkotsu.

"Yes, sadly, you must. Suikotsu went off to see a voice and will come again when I call for him."

"Oh most handsome Pyramus, you are the most wondrous creature that has ever stepped on this earth." They all waited for Suikotsu to come back from his cue.

"Hey, woman, you missed your cue. You were supposed to come back in when Renkotsu said must 'wondrous creature'." Suikotsu comes back from the trees. Everyone gasps. His face had changed. He now had upon him a head of a donkey.

"I must tell you as well, Thisbe" he began." I am meant only for you." He was now neighing. People started to fall of in shock.

"Oh, monstrous beast! What are you? Everyone run! Find help!" They all screamed like girls while they ran away, but no one screamed louder than Ginkotsu. Jakotsu was the only exception and screamed like a man. Suikotsu was confused.

"Why did they all run away? Such wimps. They're trying to scare me. I will remain here all night if I have to. I will sing. They shall hear that I am not afraid. I want to change the world…" At that moment Naraku opened his eyes to see a heavenly being.

"What angel awakes me from my bed? Gentle mortal, my eyes like the shape of your buff body and I love the fact that you still seem like a virgin. I swear to my heart that I love you. Stay with me forever. I will have my faeries serve on you hand and foot. Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna!"

"I am ready." said Kanna.

"And I." said Kagura.

"And I." said Kohaku.

"Treat this man well."

"Hail mortal." said Kanna.

"Hail." said Kagura.

"Hail." said Kohaku.

"Lead him to my bed." Suikotsu gave a moaned of pleasure.


	6. Scene 6

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter 6**

**From the author: Thank you all who have read this series and have written to me. It made me happy to think that some one likes my stories and the way I write. I am answering one of the questions I got in my reviews. The reason why I don't switch Naraku and Kaede part is because it's funnier that Naraku is the faerie queen and (a little preview of what's going to happen) when he's gunna sleep with a guy. I didn't think anyone would sleep with Kaede; plus why would Naraku be marrying Kikyo off when you know he digs her?**

Sesshoumaru was waiting around in the clearing for Jaken to return. "I wonder if Naraku has awakened yet and seen the love of his life." He laughed at the mere thought of this. Suddenly, he heard a disturbance. He turned around to see that Jaken had arrived back from his mission. "There you are Jaken. How'd it go?"

"Your man is in love with a monster! While he was sleeping, a crew of rude mechanicals was met together rehearsing a play. The shallowest of them all I fixed an asses head upon him. And at that moment – so it came to pass – Naraku woke up and loved an ass!" They both were cracking up together.

When they both caught their breath Sesshoumaru said "This has turned out better than what I could have expected. But what about the man in the red kimono? Did you put the juice in his eyes – as I told you to do?"

"I did it while he was sleeping my lord." They both went silent. They heard the rustling of trees. They both jumped into the tree to watch. They saw Inuyasha chasing after Kikyo.

"Oh why do you always reject my love?" Kikyo had had enough. She slapped him hard across the face and she ran away, yelling out ? name. He falls to the ground. He looks like he is about to cry. As he spoke to himself his voice cracked.

"There is no hope that she will ever accept the key to my heart. Therefore I will remain here tonight and feel my heart break until I can finally sleep. At least in my dreams we will remain together forever." He lies down and cries himself to sleep. Sesshoumaru and Jaken jump out from the tree.

"Idiot, what have you done? You've made a mistake. We are going to make this right again. Go through the woods and find Kagome. Bring her here; I'll charm his eyes for her when see appears."

"I go. Look how I go." Jaken disappears. While he's gone Sesshoumaru squirts the juice into Inuyasha's eyes. Moments later Jaken had returned.

"My lord, Sesshoumaru. Kagome is coming."

"Let us hide. The noise she'll make will cause Inuyasha to awaken." Kagome comes running into the clearing and ? is still following her. She trips over Inuyasha. When she looked down she gave a little squeak of surprise. Inuyasha looked up at her with amazement. He had never looked at her this way. How could he miss her beauty for so long?

"Oh, Kagome, goddess, nymph, divine. Nothing can compare to our love and your beauty." Even though this is what she wanted she never could have imagined Inuyasha saying those sweet words to her. Kagome had a look on her face like in her mind she was putting two and two together.

"Oh, god! Oh, hell! I see that you are all trying to play a trick on me just for your amusement." Kikyo had entered. She was running towards ?. Inuyasha gave his oh so hot smirk.

" ?." he said, outing his arm around ? like he was his friend. "Let me give you some advice. Stay with your Kikyo. I don't want her anymore. But keep away from my woman." he growled.

"Why did you run away from ?"

"Why should I stay with you anymore when you are not the woman of my affections?" He stared dreamily eyes at Kagome. Now it was Kikyo who was putting two and two together.

"You." said Kikyo. "All this fighting for love is because of you." She ran through the break in the tree crying. Kagome ran after Kikyo with concern. Inuyasha and ? followed after Kagome, fighting over who should go through the break first. Sesshoumaru and Jaken had jumped down from their hiding spot.

"This is our fault."

"No, master, it's my fault. You told me to put a spell on the one in a red kimono and I got it wrong."

"Here's what we are going to do. Put a spell on everyone so that they all can fall asleep. The next time they wake up they will think this was all a dream. But while the queen is under his spell I will ask him for the Shikon jewel. Once he has given it to me I will release him from his spell and all will be at peace." Sesshoumaru and Jaken go off to do their mission.


	7. Unneeded Chapter

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter 7**

**Note: Has adult content. Wasn't sure I was going to put this in, but I've already rated this T. Shakespeare always has a sex scene even if he doesn't put it in as much detail as I do. But if you don't want to you don't have to read this chapter. I'll make it so that you can get the rest of the story without read this part.**

**Italics mean what Suikotsu is thinking.**

Naraku was leading Suikotsu to his bed. "Come; sit with me on my bed, while I stick rose pedals on your sweet head." Naraku leaned forward to kiss him. Suikotsu pushed back.

"I'm not sure if I'm interested."_ Tee hee!_

"Is this your first time?"

"I've been with a girl, but…"

"Heh Heh. I thought you might be into that since you're a villain."

"So, you're gay?"

"I like women, too. I love anyone who will let me have my way with them, and share their love with me."

"But, I don't want to love you."

"I think -- -- you'll understand once you've tried it." He pinned Suikotsu down on his bed and started to kiss him. Naraku stop to look at his partners face. He saw the want in his eyes and continued. Suikotsu began to moan.

_He's… _Suikotsu started panting. _ really good. "_Ooh…" had escaped his lips will Naraku moved down to kiss his neck. _I'm… "_I'm feeling weak."

"Well peoples knees tend to. That's fine with me. By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to by walk tomorrow." Suikotsu looked scared. "If you feel that weak hang onto me. Dig your nails into my back, if it hurts too much." Naraku now pinned him to the ground.

"I won't let go." Naraku leaned in to continue kissing. Suikotsu wouldn't allow him to enter his mouth. "Don't you think I'm boring?

"I'm good right?"

"Yeah…" He started to kiss Suikotsu again. "Oh…" _I'm using my tongue. _"Uh…" Naraku reached one hand down for Suikotsu pants while one hand went up his shirt. "Hold on! Wait! Stop! I… "Naraku started to rub his nipple. "said wait!" As Naraku started to rub hard Suikotsu moans grow louder. "What? We're going to do it on the ground?"

"Would you prefer it to be in a bed for your first time? I haven't changed the sheets yet." Suikotsu looked embarrassed.

"Sure." Naraku continued to rub his nipples while stroking his ass. Suikotsu was now panting really hard. "S…Stop!"

Do you like it?"

"Uh… I don't know!"

"Show me!" Naraku started fondling with his privates.

"No! Stop it!"

"I'll make you feel even better. You like to play the good boy."

"I'm not trying to "

"You're getting hard" laughed Naraku. "I like that." He started to rub harder. Suikotsu gave out a loud moan. "You like that? When you're in love with some one you're suppose to share the pleasure, right? This should feel good for both of us. I'd rather make you happy then to… even kill Inuyasha. Let's do it together, Suikotsu."

"But I don't know what to do."

"Let me show you. Just sit back and relax. But there is one favor I ask of you. Say my name. Suikotsu… Suikotsu… That will make me happy."

"Naraku…" Naraku smirked at his beloved and kissed him. _I never… imagined me feeling this way…_Naraku was stripping off Suikotsu's clothes and his own.

"Can you tell your faerie's to go away?" He pressed down on Suikotsu legs to spread them wider.

"They are here for my protection."

"Be gentle!"

"Heh heh heh!" Naraku took off Suikotsu underpants and began to kiss his stomach.

"Uh… Oooh No! Stop!" Naraku was grabbing his crotch and was sucking on it. "Stop that right now! That's gross! Stop! Stop! I said get off of me!" Suikotsu threw his head back in pleasure. "Oooh… Oh… No…" _I can't help it…I can't stop moaning… My legs keep trembling and I can't stop them…_Suikotsu was twitching. He was going to topple over the edge. "AAAHHH! NOOO!" He had let go into Naraku's mouth.

"That was quick" Naraku said while wiping the cum off from his mouth.

"I didn't think I would come so quickly, but…"

"It felt so good and you came quickly, right." Naraku gave an evil grin and flipped him over. Naraku was now stroking him.

"Ah… Oh God…"

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm gunna come again… Oh God! Yes!" Naraku was moaning just from hearing Suikotsu.

"Should I insert a finger?"

"No!" Naraku didn't listen and stuck to fingers up Suikotsu's ass. "Please stop! Naraku! Stop… Ah… unh."

"If you want me to, I'll stop."

"Naraku? No don't stop! I want more…"_ He's going to do it. Naraku going to be my first…_Naraku thrust himself inside of Suikotsu. "Oh… God…"

"It'll be okay, Suikotsu. Just relax. I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you." But Naraku wasn't going to be gentle. Once Suikotsu got used to the feeling he started to go faster and faster. "I'm sorry, honey. I can't be gentle."

"No! It's okay! It feels so good, Naraku. It's strange. It feels so good"

"If you like it then why are you so quiet?"

"It's my first time. I'm embarrassed, but it doesn't mean it doesn't feel good."

"If it feels good then say it. It'll make you feel better. I'll make you scream."

"I love this… I love you dick inside of me, Naraku. Ahh! Oh yeah! God!" Naraku was giving Suikotsu a hand job while he was thrusting harder and faster. "Yes! I'm… I'm coming, Naraku!" They both went over the edge together.


	8. Scene 7

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter 7**

"I feel exhausted." said Suikotsu.

"Well sleep then. Faeries be gone. Oh, how I love you." They both fall asleep in each others arms. Outside of the palace where Naraku and Suikotsu slept Sesshoumaru and Jaken met. Jaken was making Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome and ? levitate. He dropped them next to the faerie palace and there they slept.

"Hello, Jaken. Do you see Naraku? I pity what I have done to him. I met with him tonight and I asked for the Shikon jewel. He didn't even care anymore. But since I have the shards now I will take him out of this spell." He made a hand gesture toward Naraku and he slowly began to wake. He looked around and was shocked to see a mortal sleeping next to him with an ass as a head.

"My Sesshoumaru, I hope I was dreaming. I thought I was in love with an ass."

"There lies your love." Sesshoumaru pointed at Suikotsu. Naraku gasped.

"How did this happen?"

"Come my queen, take hands with me. Now we are back together again." They held hands and stared into the depths of each others eyes. Rin and Jaken came and held hands. Naraku's faeries came as well. All the faeries held hands together and made a circle around Naraku and Sesshoumaru. They all started to dance and made faerie music together. Naraku and Sesshoumaru kissed in the circle and the faeries stop dancing to watch their masters make up.

"My lord, while we were fighting, how did these mortals end up on the ground?"

"I will tell you that later, my queen, when we have returned home. But what's that? Humans are coming!" They both jumped in the trees and disappeared. Miroku and Sango came walking hand in hand while they're taking another midnight stroll. Kaede came tagging along behind them with Kirara. Kaede spotted Kikyo on the ground.

"My holy monk, here is my sister asleep, and here is ?. Inuyasha next to Kagome. I wonder why they are all here."

"Hello, my friends." They all woke up abruptly.

"My holy monk." responded ?.

"Please, stand up. I know you and Inuyasha are enemies. How come you were found together?"

"My holy monk, I don't know how we got here. But I remember I came out here with Kikyo and we were trying to elope."

"Enough!" yelled Kaede. "I beg the law, the law upon his head!"

"Miroku." said Inuyasha. "Kagome told me of their plan, and I in fury followed them, and Kagome followed me. I know I am betrothed to Kikyo. But it's like trying a new type of food for the first time. I hated her. But now trying it again I love the taste, now I wish for her, love her, long for her and forever I will be true to her."

"I will take your side, Inuyasha. Kaede, I will not take Inuyasha head. I will let Inuyasha marry Kagome and Kikyo with ? and forever shall they stay. Let's go back home. Come darling, Sango." Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Kirara had left. Only the four remained.

"Are you sure we're awake?" asked Inuyasha. "Miroku agreed to our marriage without hitting on Kikyo or Kagome."

"I doesn't matter" said ?. "But if you're concern while we follow them we will talk about our dreams." They all follow Miroku. Suikotsu was now waking up. He no longer had a face of an ass.

"When my cue comes, call me." He turned his head to see where he was. He jumped up in surprise. He was alone, in the forest, at night. "Where am I? I had the oddest dream. I thought I was – I thought I had… never mind. I thought I wasn't a man, but it was all just a dream." The Shichinintai were coming.

"Have you been to Suikotsu's house?" asked Bankotsu. "Is he home yet?"

"Nobodies heard from him." answered Jakotsu.

"If he doesn't show up, then the play is ruined." replied Ginkotsu. Suikotsu came out of hiding.

"Where have you been?" asked Suikotsu.

"Oh, Suikotsu!" yelled Bankotsu. He ran up to him and hugged Suikotsu. "This is great! We won't lose our heads!"

"Not so fast, Bankotsu, the monk has finished his dinner. Put on your costumes because they'll be here any minute." They all ran home to get their apparel on.


	9. Scene 8

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter 8**

**Author: Well this is the last chapter. I only wrote this because I went to a drama camp and we did this play. I played the wall which is played by Ginkotsu. The other author of this story was one of the faeries which was Kagura. Well I hope you liked the story. **

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, Kikyo and ? sat in the audience. "So please Bankotsu, tell us what's the stories about?" asked Kirara.

"You can talk!" yelled Sango, shocked. (The person Kirara played only had one line)

Meow.

"Gentles," started Bankotsu. "This man is Pyramus," Suikotsu stood forward. "This beauteous lady, Thisbe." Renkotsu stepped forward. He was wearing the most awful pink dress you could ever imagine. "This man, with moss all over him is Wall" Ginkotsu drove forward. "The vile Wall which made these lovers was broken apart and through the Wall's chink, they whispered. This cross dresser is Moonshine" Jakotsu stepped forward. "With the help from Moonshine did these lovers meet at Ninus' tomb, there to woo. This grisly beast" Mukotsu stepped forward with a small roar. "Is the lion that scared Thisbe away and as she ran away some of here clothes tore. The lion, with blood in his mouth, did stain. Pyramus came to find his beloved clothes stained with blood. He took his sword and stabbed it in his chest. And Thisbe, took his dagger, and killed herself. And that's everyone." The all go back stage while Ginkotsu gave his speech.

"In some weird twisted fate, that I, Ginkotsu, present a wall. And I'm just like any wall you would think. I have a crannied hole or chink, through which the lovers, Pyramus and Thisbe, did whisper often, very secretly." Suikotsu came on stage.

"Oh night, how can you be so black – alack, alack, alack! I fear that Thisbe has forgotten her promise!" He looked at the wall and started stroking the back of his head. "Oh wall, oh lovely wall." He stroked hard. "That stands between me and my love. Oh wall, oh lovely wall" Ginkotsu felt like he was being molested. "Show me your chink, through which my eye can see my love." Ginkotsu, tired of being touched, held up a hole in the wall. "Thank you, most courteous wall. But what do I see? Nothing." Renkotsu came on stage. He spoke in the highest pitched voice he could.

"O wall, you have often heard my moans for my love. I don't ever want to leave Pyramus."

"I hear a voice. Now I'll look through the chink to see my Thisbe face. Thisbe!"

"My love!"

"Oh, kiss me through the hole of this vile wall." They were trying to kiss through the chink. (Yes I had to guys make out with my hands . eww) Ginkotsu was discussed. (I was too!)

"I kiss the wall's hole, but not your lips at all." said Renkotsu.

"Will you meet me at Ninus tomb?

"Let's hurry!" They both run off in opposite directions.

"Thus have I, wall, my part being over with, and, being done, I wall will go." Ginkotsu drives of set.

"Here come two noble beasts, a man and a lion." said Miroku. At that moment Jakotsu and Mukotsu entered. Mukotsu was giving his speech.

"You ladies who are afraid of the littlest mouse now must be trebling at my sight and my roar. But know that I, Mukotsu, if I come on stage, I will take pity on you and try not to scare you."

"A Very Gentle beast, and of a good conscience." said Miroku. "Let us here from the moon."

"All that I have to say is to tell you, that the lantern is the moon and I am the man on the moon." Inuyasha looked at Jakotsu. He began to blush. Inuyasha was about to speak and he was hoping it was praise for him. Sadly enough it wasn't.

"Here comes Thisbe." Renkotsu got on stage.

"This is Ninus tomb. Where is my love?" Mukotsu just realized it was his cue.

"Oh, roar." He chased after Renkotsu.

"Well roared, lion" said Inuyasha.

"Well shone, moon." said Sango. Jakotsu was disappointed and jealous that Inuyasha praised Mukotsu and Sango praised him. Suikotsu was on stage.

"Sweet Moon, I thank you for shining so bright; and by your gracious gleams I will see my love's sight. But what! What dreadful thing do we have here! My love's clothes, stained with blood? Oh, why, nature, did the lion do this? Since the vile lion had deflowered my dear: whish is – no, no – which was the fairest dame, that I loved. Out sword, and wound my chest. Stab my heart so it stops. Thus I die, thus, thus, thus. Now I am dead, now I am fled, my soul is in the sky. Tongue, lose my light, moon take your flight." Jakotsu leaves. "Now I die, die, die, die, die, die." He drops dead. Renkotsu comes in.

"Asleep, my love." He realized that he was dead. "What, dead, my dove? Oh Pyramus, arise! Speak, speak! Quite dumb? Dead? Dead? Tongue, not a word!" He leans down and makes out with Suikotsu. Bankotsu slapped his head. He wasn't really supposed to kiss Suikotsu. Suikotsu broke character and his legs shot up and wrapped around his waist then died. "Come, trusty sword, come, blade, my breast imbrue! Adieu, adieu, adieu." He dies. The audience stood up and clapped. Suikotsu pushed Renkotsu off.

"Will it please you to see the epilogue?" asked Suikotsu.

"No epilogue," answered Miroku. "I say, your play doesn't need one. For when the players are all dead, there is no need to blame anyone." The entire actors left. The Shikon jewel shards were well protected which made Bankotsu pissed. Sesshoumaru and Naraku entered.

"Hand in hand, with faerie grace, we will dance and bless this place." said Naraku.

"So shall all the couples in love go away and shall not be seen by break of day. (That means everyone gunna get some. Heh heh. Shakespeare sex joke.) After Sesshoumaru and Naraku do their dance everyone leaves except for Jaken.

"If we spirits have offended, you remember that it's all mended. People only just slept here while these visions did appear. Honest Jaken, people do call, so goodnight to you all." He vanishes.

**The End**


	10. New ending

**Mid Summer's Night Dream**

**Revised Ending**

**Author: I didn't like my ending so here we go. Again!**

"Will it please you to see the epilogue?" asked Suikotsu.

"No epilogue," answered Miroku. "I say, your play doesn't need one. For when the players are all dead, there is no need to blame anyone." The entire actors seemed to have left.

"Hand in hand, with faerie grace, we will dance and bless this place." said Naraku.

"So shall all the couples in love go away and shall not be seen by break of day." (That means everyone gunna get some. Heh heh. Shakespeare sex joke.) Behind Sesshoumaru Suikotsu and Renkotsu tried to steal the jewel shards. Kikyo hits the both in the neck with a sacred arrow and they die. Miroku and Sango are fighting with Bankotsu. Kouga comes out of no where and kills Ginkotsu. Inuyasha turns into a human and Jakotsu tries to rape him. All hell is let lose while Sesshoumaru and Naraku do their dance everyone leaves except for Jaken.

"If we spirits have offended, you remember that it's all mended. People only just slept here while these visions did appear. Honest Jaken, people do call, so goodnight to you all." He vanishes.

**The End Again**


End file.
